


The Crystal Ball

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Kunzite recalls his past after he is near a crystal ball.





	The Crystal Ball

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Kunzite stepped into a chamber before he viewed Jadeite standing near a crystal ball. ‘’I found you, Jadeite,’’ he said. He began to frown. ‘’Queen Beryl wants to know if you’re going to gather energy for our Great Ruler.’’ He viewed Jadeite frowning. His eyes settled on the crystal ball.

A girl sat near a house in Japan. Others mentioned her. Rei. 

‘’There is something familiar about her,’’ Jadeite said to Kunzite. He heard the latter as he gasped.

A memory formed. A memory of Kunzite wrapping his arms around a blonde girl’s waist. A memory of her sudden smile. A memory of him kissing her. It vanished before Kunzite shook his head in disbelief. *My past life?*

 

Kunzite glanced at Jadeite. *Perhaps he was with Rei during his past life?* he thought.

‘’I’m going to take that girl’s energy.’’ Jadeite’s frown remained. He turned to Kunzite. ‘’Tell Queen Beryl I’m gathering energy for our Great Ruler.’’ Jadeite watched as Kunzite nodded at a snail’s pace. He teleported to Rei’s house.

Kunzite’s eyes became wide after he heard footsteps in the chamber. He turned to a scowling Queen Beryl. He bowed near her. ‘’Are you wondering where Jadeite is?’’ he asked. He watched as Queen Beryl nodded. ‘’Jadeite is gathering energy.’’

After approaching the crystal ball, Queen Beryl focused on it. She trembled with rage after she viewed Jadeite standing near Rei and blushing instead of stealing her energy.

 

THE END


End file.
